Twenty Six Words for Bobby and Crowley
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: A collection of short, unrelated stories about Bobby and Crowley. Contains Bobby/Crowley slash. Rated M for content and language. Please R&R!
1. Away

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Bobby and Crowley. Contains Bobby/Crowley slash. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Hiiiii! Another Twenty-Six Words collection! Here we have Bobby and Crowley and further in the series there will be the following pairings:

Crowley/Castiel  
>CrowleyGabriel  
>DeanGabriel  
>SamBalthazar  
>SamCastiel

Hope you enjoy this new fic! I hope to finish Dean and Cas's story soon, and update Sam and Gabriel's!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-Six Words for Bobby and Crowley<strong>

**1. Away**

Since Crowley and Bobby had confessed their love for each other (which was done in the manliest way possible), separation had become an incredibly difficult trial to overcome for them.

Bobby was on a hunt, and Crowley was at his house, now human and completely unprepared to go out and be a hunter, no matter what knowledge he had. Bobby had already lost one person he loved, he couldn't lose another and he wasn't going to risk Crowley, no matter what. The former demon was experiencing emotions for the first time in a long time, and he found it tough to deal with things when Bobby was away. He loved that miserable old git of a hunter. He missed those warm eyes and that comforting voice, and that damn baseball hat. He wanted to call him to just hear his voice, but he knew that he would be busy either driving, researching or sleeping. Maybe he was researching.

He dialled Bobby's number.

* * *

><p>"So we think we're just dealing with a regular salt and burn?" Dean asked, Sam and Bobby nodding in agreement before the silence of the motel room was broken by the sound of Bobby's cell phone, "Three guesses who that is."<p>

"Dean!" Sam scolded, Dean chuckling softly while Bobby glared at him.

"You have no idea what he goes through when I leave him." He said quietly, flipping open his phone to answer it after seeing that indeed his lover was calling him, "Hey."

"_Bobby, how are you?"_ Crowley asked, Bobby grinning softly.

"I'm good. How are you?" He replied, hearing a quaking sigh on the other end of the line.

"_I'm alright." _Crowley said shakily, _"Incredibly tired." _

"Crowley, you gotta go to bed." Bobby said quietly, "You need to sleep, as scary as it is being on your own."

Dean went to chuckle but Bobby smacked him around the head before he could. Dean thought it was perfect karma that Crowley would go from being this scary, badass demon to being a weak and frightened human. But Sam and Bobby knew it wasn't funny at all, and that it was harder for Crowley because he had all his emotions to search for and remember and it brought back many painful memories for him.

"_I can't. Not without you here." _Crowley replied, _"I drank some whiskey and read some lore just to keep occupied." _

"That's the best thing to do." Bobby said softly, "I know you hate being alone and it's difficult right now, but things will be fine, and you'll be back to your old self in no time, okay?"

"_When will you be back?" _Crowley asked, _"Terrance is getting impatient to see his daddy." _

"Terrance?" Bobby counted, "Who the hell's Terrance?"

"_Our puppy." _Crowley replied, _"Terrance wants to meet his daddy. I'm still training him and he's not chewed up that much furniture." _

"You got a puppy?" Bobby asked, "What kind?"

"_Hellhound." _Crowley replied, _"Why?" _

Bobby's face went pale at the words and the thought of his home being shredded to bits by a hellhound, and at the thought of Crowley trying to train it without his demonic essence or authority.

"A WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Finally, Crowley was getting to sleep when the sound of someone bursting through the front door echoed through the house. He shot up, smiling as a familiar voice followed the banging of the front door.<p>

"Crowley? Where's that damn dog?"

He kept quiet, waiting for Bobby to get upstairs as a smile crossed his lips, and as the hunter entered the bedroom, Crowley turned over and smiled at Bobby in a way that made something snap with realisation in the older hunter.

"What dog?"

Bobby took in the near devilish grin and realised his demon was coming back. He chuckled, laughing as Crowley crawled across the bed, reached up and pulled him onto it, pressing a kiss to his lips. Bobby figured out the plan and he couldn't fight his smile. Crowley really did miss him, and he really did love him. How the hell could he have ever doubted that?

"I hate being away from you." The former demon whispered, pain clear in his voice.

"I hate being away from you too." The hunter whispered back, kissing Crowley's cheek and holding him close to his body, "I love you. Y'know that, don't you, y'idjit?"

"Of course I do." Crowley replied, "I love you too, you great chunk of moron."

Bobby grinned and sat up, getting himself ready for bed while Crowley lay in wait, just grateful for his hunter to be home safely. As Bobby joined him in bed, he felt those loving arms encircle him. Being away from each other was something that neither man was good at, and they figured that maybe they'd have to actually stick together forever.

Was that such a bad thing?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Breaking

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Bobby and Crowley. Contains Bobby/Crowley slash. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support with the last chapter! Sorry that this one's incredibly short, but I hope you enjoy it! Another will be coming soon that will be a lot longer hopefully!

ENJOY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-Six Words for Bobby and Crowley<strong>

**2. Breaking**

"CROWLEY!"

Crowley sighed and rubbed his temples as soon as he heard the smash and he looked around and glared at Oscar the hellhound who whimpered and scampered away. That bloody dog! Any more trouble from him and Crowley would send him back to the pit. He was only a puppy though, and he was still being house trained.

The demon stood and headed into the study where Bobby was cleaning up a vase that was broken on the floor.

"I'm sick of that damn dog breaking things." The hunter snapped, "This can't carry on, Crowley! It can't."

"I'm doing my best to train him, okay? I'm trying, Bobby!" Crowley replied, "If it was your mangy mutt breaking things we'd have to make an exception!"

The demon stormed off, leaving Bobby to clean up the mess.

* * *

><p>"GET OUT OF HERE, OSCAR!" Bobby yelled two days later, Crowley heading into the living room to find the sofa shredded.<p>

He chuckled and covered his mouth, Bobby glaring up at him and folding his arms. He'd had enough of the constant mess the damn dog was making and he'd had enough of it breaking everything in the house! Every couple of days he was having to clean something up that the damn dog had left behind broken and completely screwed up. Crowley normally fixed it but it wasn't going to be enough anymore.

"Crowley, that dog's got to go." He snarled, "I've had enough."

"Bobby, he's a baby!" Crowley cried, "You can't get rid of him, okay? You can't! I'm almost done training him, I'm teaching him to be calmer!"

"No, Crowley, enough's enough." Bobby said, "He's got to go."

The puppy curled up in the corner and began to whine, Crowley looking to him sadly and bowing his head. He didn't want to let Oscar go! He loved that little thing, and it was actually really adorable for a hellhound.

"Don't listen to him, Oscar. He doesn't love you like Daddy does." He said, Bobby almost growling at him.

"Crowley!" He yelled, "No! It's going!"

"NO!" Crowley yelled back, Oscar getting up and barking loudly, "Stay!"

The dog held back while Bobby gaped at it in fear.

"He's growing up." Crowley replied, stroking the hound's head, "Good boy, Oscar."

Bobby sighed and rolled his eyes, looking at the demon who was smiling at the puppy with real love and affection in his eyes.

"I'm not gonna win this one am I, huh?"

"Not a prayer, Bobby." Crowley replied, kissing the hound's head, "Not a prayer."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Caring

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Bobby and Crowley. Contains Bobby/Crowley slash. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter! OMG I can't seem to get these close to 1000 words, never mind PAST that! Anyway, here's chapter three. A bit of fluff, and hopefully a little humour too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-Six Words for Bobby and Crowley<strong>

**3. Caring**

Trust Bobby to get sick at Christmas time.

This was the one time of year which Crowley actually wanted to celebrate for once in his miserable life, and Bobby was ill. But Crowley was really more concerned for his health than Christmas at that moment, especially since he was sitting by the couch dabbing the hunter's forehead.

"Oh, darling, what a state you're in." He said softly, "I'll tell the boys not to come for Christmas dinner, you're clearly too ill."

"Ah, balls to that, tell them to get their asses down here." He said, "I could use the company of the three stooges and...Gabriel."

Crowley laughed a little and kissed his hunter's hand, pulling the soft blanket that covered him up a little before going to the kitchen to make some soup.

"Tomato or vegetable? Chicken, maybe?" He called, Bobby scoffing and coughing at the same time.

"V-V-Veget-table!" He choked out, Crowley laughing softly and nodding as Bobby continued to cough.

"Coming up," He began, saying the next part of his sentence quietly, "You big woman."

After his soup, Bobby was sent off to sleep by the gentle rubbing of Crowley's hand over his chest, and Crowley decided to take the spare time to put some Christmas decorations up (with a click of his fingers) and to call the Winchesters and their angels. He decided to watch _CSI _and he found himself falling quite in love with it, but a the marathon ended, Bobby awoke, gasping and spluttering at the sight of the Christmas decorations that were hung around his home.

"Crowley, what have you done?" He coughed, the demon rolling his eyes.

"Don't mention it. I've put the decorations up for Christmas." He said, "We're having a big family Christmas, so we may as well decorate the house for the occasion, eh? Get well soon, love bug. I'll need help with the dinner."

The demon headed to get Bobby his medicine, as well as a cup of cold and flu formula which smelled absolutely disgusting.

"Oh, Bobby, I feel for you, I really do." He muttered, taking the drink in to the hunter while administering his cough medicine.

"Crowley, I'm not a baby." He insisted, the demon hushing him with a kiss.

"Stop rambling." He said, a cheeky grin crossing his face, "Open wide, here comes the aeroplane!"

Bobby rolled his eyes and opened his mouth for the medicine, Crowley feeding it to him before helping him sit up so he could enjoy his revolting drink. The hunter took a sip and winced at the taste, glaring at his lover who grinned at him.

"Is that nice?" He asked, Bobby glaring half heartedly at him, "Gimme a kiss."

Bobby huffed and shook his head.

"No way, honey. Not getting you sick too."

Crowley smiled at the pet name and he kissed the hunter's sweating forehead, standing and smiling as he headed for the kitchen.

"The boys will be here tomorrow afternoon, Dean reckons." He began, "Do you want some dinner, love?"

"Sausage, bacon, eggs and beans, I fancy." Bobby hummed, Crowley giving him a wink.

"Someone must be feeling better." He chuckled, "Tea, darling?"

"Please." Bobby replied, sneezing hard into a tissue, hard enough to make Crowley wince.

"You alright, love?" He called, Bobby groaning in pain.

"Nose is bleeding..." He mumbled, looking up to find Crowley right by his side.

"Oh, Bobby..." The demon breathed, tilting back the hunter's head and pressing a tissue to his nose, "What am I gonna do with you, eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwwwww! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	4. Daughter

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Bobby and Crowley. Contains Bobby/Crowley slash. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **OMG! *Happy dance* A CHAPTER WITH JUST OVER A THOUSAND WORDS! OMG! Thanks for the support with the last chapter! This one's really fluffy and cute. It's an MPreg and Egg!fic all in one hahah YAY!

Hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-Six Words for Bobby and Crowley<strong>

**4. Daughter**

Bobby slowly entered the darkened bedroom, being careful not to immediately wake Crowley who was sleeping soundly in the nest that their bed had become. The demon lay curled up under the blankets, holding the dark pink egg close to him and rubbing it tenderly.

It looked metallic, yet it wasn't. It had a shiny, sparkling shell, which Bobby never expected from a demon egg. There was a baby in there. A beautiful baby, and this baby was the one co-created by him and Crowley one night after a lot of whiskey and an argument over who was the better singer, Nat King Cole or Frank Sinatra. The strange argument had led to hot, angry, drunken sex and here was a baby growing in an egg.

The two had seen fit to humanise the baby by getting Castiel to bless her, and they were now waiting for the egg to hatch. The dark pink shell and the sparkles suggested that the egg harboured a girl when they'd first seen it. They'd both prayed for a girl.

"Crowley?" Bobby said softly, climbing into the nest and rubbing the demon's back, "Crowley? Come on, it's time to get up."

Crowley murmured and held the egg a little tighter, continuing to rub it sleepily as he brought a hand up to rub his eyes. He looked at Bobby and sighed, snuggling back up to the egg.

"I'm still tired, Bobby." He muttered, Bobby grinning a little and kissing him, then the egg, "She's tired too. Leave her."

A sweet sound emerged from inside the egg, almost like a little murmur from the baby. A little hand touched the shell, then another as the tiny girl moved around inside it which made both parents smile.

"Good morning, Ella Grace." Crowley whispered, "It's lovely to see you."

"Morning, Ella." Bobby chuckled, "Damn, your papa's got it bad for you. You just turn him into a puddle of mush, don't you, huh?"

Crowley glared playfully and kissed the egg, rubbing it softly.

"Hope you come out soon, Ella." He said softly, "You're well worth the pain and the wait, but damn, we just can't wait to see you."

This baby had brought a side of Crowley that no-one, not even Crowley himself knew existed. A sudden love and rushed out of him, both for Bobby and their little girl. Right now, he was too pained and exhausted to care that he sounded like the world's biggest wuss. He just wanted Ella in the world with them, where she should be. He wanted to cuddle and kiss her. He wanted to look after her. He wanted to see her, to hear her little voice and to feel her in his arms. His and Bobby's squirming little human.

As if understanding his words, the little feet and hands began to pound at the shell, and cracks started to form in it.

"Oh, my God..." Bobby breathed, Crowley stopping him as he went to open the curtains.

"Soft light, Bobby. Her eyes will be weak. Just the bedside lamp will do." He said softly, "Get the blankets."

"I'll grab her clothes and diapers too while I'm there." Bobby said, "I won't be long."

He kissed Crowley's temple and headed off to get everything, returning as more cracks appeared in the shell. The two sat close by it, both holding blankets to clean her up. Bobby decided that Crowley should be the one to pick her up first and hold her, since he'd done all the carrying and birthing and he'd nursed the egg for all this time.

"Come on, my darling." The demon whispered, "You can do it, sweetheart."

"That's it, honey bear." Bobby said softly as part of the shell broke away, "Come on, baby, let's see your beautiful face, huh?"

The shell broke away to reveal little Ella laying in the remains of it, her tiny legs kicking as cries escaped her lips. She hiccuped and trembled in the cold of the room, and Bobby immediately cleaned her off before picking her up carefully and passing her to Crowley who just wrapped her straight up and cradled her in his embrace, hushing her as she cried.

"Well done, you little angel." He whispered, "You're so strong, Ella."

The baby blinked up at him with her big brown eyes and gazed at him for a moment, a smile crossing his lips as she gripped his finger while he held her effortlessly with one arm. She had his dark hair, a small tuft of it which he knew would be thick and luscious. He could just see it coming.

"Hello, Ella Grace..." He breathed, "Daddy and Papa are here, darling. You're here with us...You're safe with us now, it's all okay."

Bobby watched as real tears filled Crowley's eyes before he kissed Ella's head, passing her across to Bobby who kept her held close, their eyes meeting as she gripped his finger in her little hands, watching it as he wiggled it softly.

"Hey, you..." He whispered, "God, Ella, you're just gorgeous. One look at you and we're both cryin' like big women."

Bobby looked to Crowley who sighed softly as a tear rolled down his face, and through his slight embarrassment he went to wipe it away. But Bobby took his hand, kissed it and then kissed away the tear, resting the demon's hand on their baby's belly.

"Good morning, Crowley." He whispered, Crowley smiling and kissing him deeply.

"Good morning, Bobby." He replied, looking to the beautiful baby in Bobby's arms, "Good morning, Ella Grace Singer."

"Good morning, Ella Grace Singer." Bobby repeated, the two settling down to share their first moments with their new baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	5. Eager

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Bobby and Crowley. Contains Bobby/Crowley slash. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Oh, my God! Another one at over 1000 words! YAY! I'm getting there, see! Thanks for the support with the last chapter, and I really hope you like this one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-Six Words for Bobby and Crowley<strong>

**5. Eager**

As Valentine's Day approached, Bobby noticed something about Crowley that he couldn't decide whether to label as strange or freakishly attractive.

Crowley had become incredibly eager to get him into bed.

Not that Bobby was complaining. He didn't mind getting this much sex, good God, no, but he only had a certain limit. Crowley was always coming up behind him and hugging him, unable to resist whispering in his ear.

"Do you want to take me to bed, Bobby?"

He'd always retaliate with something that resembled:

"Crowley, it's eight o'clock on the morning, we just woke up!" Or, "Crowley, you've just had your lunch, wait for it to settle."

The hunter was curious as to why the demon had suddenly become so eager to get him into bed, why he suddenly wanted so much sex. Crowley didn't mind making love to Bobby but they had a few breaks during the week. He wasn't generally in need of it but he seemed to be living off of it now.

The two were sat at Bobby's dining table as they were joined by Dean, Sam, Castiel and Gabriel for dinner. The couple were sharing looks and Crowley was making somewhat filthy gestures to him while the others weren't looking, and then proceeded to slip one shoe off and let his foot trail up the older hunter's leg. The devilish grin crossed his lips and Bobby suddenly flushed with embarrassment which alerted the others. Damn, Crowley was practically counting the change in his pocket he was that high up.

Dean looked to Bobby and then Crowley, watching the demon wink at the older hunter, their surrogate father and he recoiled immediately.

"Oh, my God!" He breathed, "No! Not now! Not while we're all here!"

"Guys, come on!" Sam cried, shielding his eyes while Castiel and Gabriel chuckled a little.

"Come on, Crowley, where are your standards?" Bobby asked, watching as sudden hurt flashed across the demon's face, "It's disgusting, stop it."

The hurt was something that Bobby had very rarely seen on his demon's face. It was not only unnerving, but it was upsetting, especially when Crowley just got up and walked away, not actually caring to just will himself somewhere else.

"Crowley?" He called, the demon ignoring him and just going upstairs.

"Bobby?" Gabriel said softly, the older hunter looking to him, "You need to go and talk with him."

"It's a sensitive time for him, Bobby, we know the signs." Castiel began, "We go through what he's going through. Go and talk to him."

Bobby sighed and got up to leave, Sam and Dean feeling rather confused.

"What?" Dean asked, Castiel rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure you guys notice a certain friskiness about us once every couple of months..." He began, Dean and Sam listening intently to what he had to say.

Upstairs, Bobby knocked on the bedroom door and entered to find Crowley sitting there looking like his world was going to end at any moment. He needed to know what was going on and what had upset Crowley so much.

"I want a little fun and you ask me where my standards are and then tell me that it's disgusting." Crowley said quietly as Bobby closed the door, "And I thought you loved me."

"I do, Crowley." Bobby replied as he headed over to the bed, watching as Crowley's eyes filled with actual fucking tears.

Crowley _never _teared up. Ever. The only time Crowley had ever become this close to crying was when he lost his oldest hellhound, Ripper. So, understandably, Bobby was upset to see Crowley in this state, and knowing it was his fault made it worse.

"What we have isn't disgusting, Bobby." Crowley muttered, "Why did you say that?"

"I didn't. I was talking about feeling me up with your foot in front of company being disgusting." Bobby answered, going to put an arm around his demon, "I didn't mean to upset you, honey, but why are you so upset? What's gotten into recently, huh? You can't keep your hands off me, not that I'm complaining, and you're really sensitive. What's up?"

"I should've told you, really." Crowley replied, "I didn't know this would be in the package when I signed up to the Hell squad."

He wrapped his arms around Bobby and buried his face in his neck, the hunter rubbing his back tenderly and holding him close, sighing as a real sob ran through Crowley's body.

"I'm in heat, Bobby." He whispered, "It's like...It's similar to a woman's period, except there's no blood and it only happens every few months, but it's prime pregnancy time. My hormones go everywhere, I get horny all the time, and I get really broody too. That's the worst part, I always yearn for a baby, but then I don't want one the rest of the time. And my emotions go absolutely berserk and I have no control over any of it."

Bobby sighed and kissed his demon's head, looking down at him to be met by tearful eyes. Crowley turned his head away and Bobby continued to hold him, rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry I never told you."

"Don't be sorry." Bobby replied, "I'm sorry that I didn't look it up, and I'm sorry that I made you upset. I hate it when you're upset and when we fight, you know that."

"Yeah, I know." Crowley said softly, "I hate it too."

He wiped his eyes and sighed, turning to just kiss Bobby's cheek while he turned back to staring at the wall. He hated it if someone saw him crying. He felt like a big woman and he sure as hell wasn't girlie in any respect.

"I love you, darling." He whispered, Bobby smiling and bringing his face around to kiss his lips.

"I love you too." He replied, "What about an early night. When the boys have gone, will the dishes to be washed and then we'll come up here..."

The two shared a deep kiss, Bobby breaking it to rest his forehead against Crowley's.

"And we'll have an early night."

Crowley grinned.

This night had just become perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	6. Feline

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Bobby and Crowley. Contains Bobby/Crowley slash. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Wow, it's been a while since I updated this! Sorry, guys! Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-Six Words for Bobby and Crowley<strong>

**6. Feline**

"Stop complaining." Bobby said to the meowing ball of fur that was squirming in his hold, "Crowley, it'll be okay, just stop it."

The kitten meowed again and whipped Bobby's hat onto the bed of the motel room which made the hunter glare at him before he placed the kitten in the small box he'd prepared for him to sleep in. Crowley had been hit by a powerful witch's spell, and so had Castiel who Dean was carrying, and so had Gabriel who was playing with Sam's fingers. They were all kittens.

"Ohhhh..." Dean laughed, "He knocked your hat off, Bobby?"

"Shut up, y'idjit." Bobby growled, putting his hat back on his head and picking up Crowley, letting him nestle in his lap, "You're kinda cute as a kitten, aren't you?"

"They all are." Sam said, pressing a soft kiss to Gabriel's head.

The kitten meowed and trotted over to Dean, watching him place Castiel beside him on the bed, big blue eyes meeting hazel ones. Crowley was placed beside them, and the Winchesters stopped to look at them all, Bobby casting a quick glance. He grabbed himself a beer, watching as Crowley, all black fur and big round eyes began to rub his head gently against Castiel's, the dark brown furred, blue-eyed kitten rubbing his face against Gabriel's honey-with-a-hint-of-ginger coloured coat. The hunters sat watching the little creatures, smiling as they started to roll around and play. A big meowing session followed though, and Sam went over to the motel room's refrigerator to see if there was some milk in the place.

"Here..." He said, filling up a bowl with milk and placing it on the floor by the little box and the little cardboard box beds that the hunters had made, "Enjoy, guys."

The little kittens looked over the edge of the bed, looking a little too scared to jump off. Dean sighed and shook his head, gently placing each one on the floor and watching as they trotted over to get their milk.

"I got them some toys." Sam said, watching as Bobby went to leave the room to the one that connected to the one they all sat in, spotting Crowley look up from his milk.

The kitten meowed curiously, and the look in his eyes just made Sam's heart break. It was like that meow just had 'Bobby, why are you leaving me?' stabbing through it, and Bobby sighed as he approached the little demon kitty. He knelt down, only for Crowley to start pawing at his knee, finding himself feeling kind of bad for leaving the little guy.

"I won't be long, Crowley. Go and have your milk." Bobby said, placing the kitten back on the floor.

Crowley meowed quietly, turning away and walking towards the milk bowl again, looking defeated and hurt. Bobby watched him for a moment and still headed away while Crowley went to the door and started pawing at it, meowing brokenly and scratching on the door. Sam and Dean shared looks before Sam just walked over and scooped up the kitten.

"Shhh," He said softly, "Finish your milk, Crowley."

The kitten went back to the bowl, and Castiel and Gabriel gently nuzzled him and licked him to show their affection before returning to their tasty drink.

* * *

><p>Sam was playing with the kittens when Bobby and Dean returned with some surprising results. The spell had no antidote. They had a seven day wait until the little guys were back to normal, so each hunter took his individual kitten for the night. Sam cradled Gabriel to him as he got into bed, Dean welcomed Castiel onto the pillow with him while Bobby took Crowley into the next room and placed him on the bed.<p>

Crowley meowed softly and rolled around on the bed, playing with a feather that Bobby had found outside and gently placed beside him. He meowed at Bobby over and over, and the hunter turned around with a smile as he got ready for bed.

"Two minutes, y'idjit." He said softly, "No crawlin' around on my face in the night either. I've got enough fur on my own face already without you adding to the load."

Crowley tilted his head and went back to playing, while Bobby smiled a little sadly at the kitten.

"You've done too much for me, y'know...Givin' me back the use of my legs and all." He sighed, heading over to the bed, "And what did I do to you...? Yelled at you, shot you...I even abandoned you today when you wanted me to stay with you...I'm sorry."

Crowley padded over to him as he got into bed, and he curled up in the crook of the hunter's arm, rolling onto his back and stretching. Bobby smiled and rubbed his belly affectionately, which caused the little cat to roll around and make soft meows as he did. Crowley began to paw at Bobby's hand and nuzzle it, and the hunter realised just how fond of the demon he was. Crowley had done a lot for him, and he hadn't shown his gratitude once apart from the one thanks he gave him when he first stood from his wheelchair.

"C'mere..." Bobby whispered, grabbing one of his plaid shirts.

He placed Crowley in it and wrapped him up, drawing him close and turning out the lights. He rubbed the kitten's head, and then settled down to sleep, the sound of Crowley's soft purring sending him into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
